


Igual que yo

by CrystalSnow17



Series: Switch Shinigami AU [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shinigami, El ship casi no se nota, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, angst? tal vez, pero no se nota mucho, shinigami au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: Natsume sonríe con ironía.Igual que él, había renunciado sin saberlo a ese merecido descanso eterno.
Relationships: Natsume Sakasaki/Tsumugi Aoba, Tsumugi Aoba&Natsume Sakasaki
Series: Switch Shinigami AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Igual que yo

El sonido de un objeto metálico golpeando el suelo resonó en la habitación. Una respiración (¿Podía respirar?) agitada era lo único que podía interrumpir el silencio después de eso.

Exhalé, mis labios temblaban mientras se curvaban lentamente hacia arriba.

**Él murió. Yo sonreí.**

Miré hacia abajo, su expresión seguía siendo tan tranquila y pacífica como la primera vez que lo vi dormir. Este hombre siempre trató todo como si no estuviera involucrado con nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y francamente, esa actitud me resultaba  repugnante .

Este hombre, que a pesar de mostrar una actitud amable y servicial para con sus conocidos, había dado su último suspiro. Solté una risita, recordando su rostro en el día a día: sonriente, pero con una mirada que lo hacía parecer casi muerto por dentro. 

Aoba Tsumugi, 19 años.

Leí sus datos en la libreta que llevaba en la mano antes de tacharlo con un marcador rojo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sería, ciertamente, una pena para sus conocidos. Su sonrisa era demasiado brillante, una pérdida para el mundo de los vivos. Cuando su amigo viniese a buscarlo en la mañana, se encontraría con un cuerpo frío, pálido e inerte; se llenaría de pánico y desesperación, quizás lloraría. Y ahí estaría yo, riendo, porque este giro de eventos era de esperarse. Este hombre nunca supo cómo tratarse a sí mismo.

Pero podía entender cómo podía afectar a un humano el perder a alguien cercano de forma tan repentina.

_ Después de todo, yo también fui uno alguna vez. _

—¿Eh…? ¡¿Ese soy yo…?! —Un murmullo fue seguido de un chillido de sorpresa por parte de la traslúcida proyección a quien pertenecía el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama—. Morí… ¿Pero por qué estoy aquí y por qué me veo borroso…?

—Eres lento, Tsumugi Aoba-san —se sobresaltó cuando hablé, y volteó a verme asustado. Sus ojos se expandieron al registrar lo que tenía frente a él: a mi.

—Eres… ¿Quién eres? —fruncí el ceño, molesto mientras mi interlocutor inclinaba la cabeza hacia la derecha intentando recordar si habíamos encontrado antes. Suspiré.

—...Sakasaki Natsume —me incliné para recoger las largas tijeras que dejé caer antes y le di la espalda—. Ahora sígueme, tengo que llevarte a-

—¡¿El infierno?! O podría ser el cielo, ¿es el cielo? —Rodé los ojos y voltee a verlo por encima de mi hombro con molestia para tratar de hacerlo callar.

—No, Aoba Tsumugi, no creas que puedes simplemente ir al infierno o al cielo después de algo como esto —dirigí mi vista al frente una vez más—. Te llevaré al lugar a donde me llevaron a mi alguna vez.

Metí mi mano izquierda en mi bolsillo para sacar unos lentes de montura negra que arrojé para que él atrapara.

—Pontelos, los necesitarás de ahora en adelante —comencé a caminar hacia la ventana, escuchaba sus pasos dudosos seguirme por detrás, probablemente volteaba a ver su cuerpo sobre la cama.

—Um… ¿Natsume-kun? —Me llamó en cuanto me vio abrir la ventana y sentarme en el borde de la misma, preparándome para salir—. ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Miré hacia el vacío durante un momento, sin decir nada. Por un instante, sentí un nudo en el estómago. Cuando te enteras de esto algo muere parcialmente dentro de ti, solo está lo suficientemente vivo para carcomerte en tus peores momentos, y para recordarte las consecuencias de tus acciones en tu vida y las de otros.

Volteé a verlo una vez más, y le respondí (falsamente) despreocupado.

—Al lugar donde recibirás tu castigo por suicidarte.

Tsumugi me miró, entre asombrado y consternado, esperando que elaborara más en lo que estaba diciendo.

—A partir de ahora, igual que yo, no descansarás y serás un shinigami por el resto de la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Esto fue escrito gracias a la sugerencia de @pxxchnxk en twitter!  
> Ship: Natsumugi, prompt 12: "Él murió. Yo sonreí."  
> Es un Shinigami AU, donde en algún momento del pasado, Natsume se suicidó sin saber que eso lo llevaría a volverse un shinigami que trabaja por la eternidad en vez de al descanso eterno, y entonces Tsumugi hace lo mismo.
> 
> Me basé en los shinigami de Kuroshitsuji para hacer esto, ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! Quizás haga una continuación de este AU, se me han ocurrido algunas cosas ^^  
> Nos vemos luego~


End file.
